Gamma Tribe
by Hulkfan96
Summary: After a fight with the supervillain Hyperion, Hulk is transported to a different realm and meets the lovely Pocahontas. I do not own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes or Pocahontas. All rights belong to Marvel and Disney. First of many Hulk/Disney crossovers.


_A/N: I will be using the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes version of Hulk for this crossover as well as other crossovers with Disney films. I will be using the DISNEY versions of Pocahontas and its characters to avoid any problems with this website's rules._

* * *

-**Arkansas**-

**Farming Town**

As the fearsome supervillain Hyperion attacks a small town, he is suddenly grabbed and tossed across the street. When he looks up, he sees Hulk standing over him. "**Hey, jerk. You mind leaving these people alone**?" Hulk remarks.

"Ha! I did this to draw you out, monster!" Hyperion boasts as he stands up and punches Hulk square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards, leaving a massive crater in his wake as he gets up and charges at Hyperion. The two titans of strength exchange blows with one another, the sheer force of their punches shaking the earth and causing the windows of nearby buildings to shatter. The two start to press their palms against each other, the ground cracking beneath them, unable to handle so much power. Hulk growls in anger as he kicks Hyperion in the leg, causing the villain to lose his balance. Seizing the opportunity, Hulk headbutts him and flings him into a nearby gas station, which then explodes.

"**Too easy**..." Hulk frowns, knowing Hyperion survived that. Right on cue, Hyperion walks out of the burning remains of the gas station, grimacing at Hulk.

"That is gonna cost you...!" Hyperion says as he flies at Hulk, who backhands the villain into a car repair shop. As Hyperion groans, Hulk grabs a nearby car and hits Hyperion with it, sending him flying back into the area where their fight started. As Hyperion staggers from the attack, Hulk leaps into the air and slams both of his fists down on Hyperion, causing the ground beneath them to collapse.

* * *

-**Secret Underground Lab**-

Scientists examine a strange looking device in a brightly lit room. "So...This device is some kind of transportation device?" One of the men asks.

"Something like that. It's more akin to an interdimensional doorway. Once we have a full understanding on how this thing actually works, we can use this to transport objects or even people to other dimensions. Maybe even travel through time..." The expert scientist says almost passionately as he looks at the device.

"Wow..." The rookie scientist says in astonishment, which quickly turns to shock when Hulk and Hyperion fall into the lab, startling all the scientists as they run for cover. Hulk and Hyperion continue to fight, punching each other in the face as the machine activates, unbeknownst to the two combatants.

"I'm gonna kill you, Hulk! After that...I'll be the strongest one there is!" Hyperion says boastfully, prompting Hulk to start punching Hyperion with more ferocity before he begins slamming him into the walls of the laboratory before shoving him against the machine. As a result of this, a blinding light fills the lab and envelops the two fighters. When the light disappears, Hulk and Hyperion are nowhere to be found...

* * *

-**Alternate Dimension**-

Hulk lands in a snow-covered forest, reverting back to Bruce Banner due to exhaustion from the fight as well as being transported to an alternate realm that he didn't recognize. "Ohh..." Bruce groans as he clutches his head; he felt as if he had just had a massive hangover that would make Tony Stark jealous. "Where am I?" He asks himself as he rubs his arms, clearly affected by the cold as he starts slowly walking through the snow. After a few more minutes of wandering, he hears several growls. Bruce at first thought it was his stomach, but soon realized it was a pack of wolves, all of which were snarling at him. As the predators surround him, Bruce picks up a big branch, ready to fight the wolves the old-fashioned way, as he was still too exhausted to Hulk out. Going through the portal took a lot out of him.

Before the wolves could attack, they sniff the air, picking up the scent of bison. They run in the direction of the new scent, sparing Bruce. He looks upwards, spotting a woman with long black hair that flowed down her back. She runs down the hill and looks at Bruce with a look of confusion. "Are you alright?" The woman asks.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks. Uh...h-how'd you get the wolves to leave?" Bruce stammers.

The woman coyly smiles as she pulls a small piece of meat from a pouch. "Bison meat. Wolves think of it as a delicacy."

Bruce chuckles. "That's good to know."

The woman looks at Bruce inquisitively. She couldn't understand it, but there was something about Bruce that piqued her interest. Not wanting him to be out in the cold woods by himself, she clears her throat. "You look like you are freezing. I can take you back to my tribe if you want. Maybe give you some clothes or food." She offers.

Bruce feels unsure about this, since he doesn't even know this admittedly beautiful woman, but he really didn't have a plan for how he will get his own food or a place to sleep so he accepts her offer, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah. Sure. I, uh...accept your invitation."

The woman smiles. "Great. Let's go." She says as she leads Bruce away.

"Um...do you have a name?" Bruce asks as he follows her.

"My name is Pocahontas." She says in answer, smiling softly.


End file.
